


Bastardized Blood

by dean_chester



Series: Four Pointed Star [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_chester/pseuds/dean_chester
Summary: "For a man who had lost his mind, his blind devotion gave him dexterity with religious symbols."





	Bastardized Blood

 

> _"Swear on it." Franz hissed. He held Oliver's wrist tightly in his hand. In the other, his slim, pale fingers grasped onto a small dagger._
> 
> _Oliver struggled against his grip, pulling. He was the same height as Franz, possibly taller, yet he couldn't shake him away. Franz had strength from experience, Oliver only had height from genes._
> 
> _"I don't want to!" He shrieked._
> 
> _"SWEAR ON IT! SWEAR ON IT RIGHT NOW!"_
> 
> _"No! Let go of me!"_
> 
> _He **begged**. Oliver was **pleading** Franz to let go. The elder of the two slammed Oliver's arm onto a nearby table, pulling his other hand forward. The blade shimmered. By now, the poor boy knew there was no use in fighting._

* * *

 

Oliver examined his arm. Etched into his skin was a cross, giving way for the empty sermons and prayers he would preach. A reminder of who he was and what he should've been. He carried this burden with him every day and each night as he tore off his coat he would see this stain upon his body. Because of this, Oliver never left the shed without something to mask the scar.

Franz himself had a mark similar to his. Oliver's was.. cleaner. Precise. For a man who had lost his mind, his blind devotion gave him dexterity with religious symbols.

  

It happened years ago yet he swore he could still feel the venemous blade, carving through his innocent flesh and spilling the bastardized virgin blood.

Oliver pulled his sleeve down to his wrist.


End file.
